The Lion, The Witch, and The Warrior
by THE FAIN
Summary: The damp earth clung to her soles as she ran from her home, filled with THEM! Her fear made her shake and quiver but she kept her pace. BANG! A shot rang out in the distance. BANG! BANG! She ran faster. Silence. All she could hear was her breathing... A scream rang out. She nearly tripped and winced when a thorn found its way in her thin arm. They were coming... Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

the thing

_**Prologue**_

_The damp earth clung to her soles as she ran from her home, filled with THEM! Her fear made her shake and quiver but she kept her pace. BANG! A shot rang out in the distance. BANG! BANG! She ran faster. Silence. All she could hear was her breathing... A scream rang out. She nearly tripped and winced when a thorn found its way in her thin arm. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps to her ears and she knew. Someone. Was. There. Her breathing hitched. BANG! Though the dim moonlight she glimpsed two ancient oaks, side by side. The footsteps pounded on like mighty paws. As she turned her head to catch sight of her purser, she tripped on a root and fell blissfully unconscious as her head struck the side of an iron lamppost before falling into the cold, cold snow..._

_2 Earth minutes and 2 Narnian years later..._

**Chapter 1: Ice Sleds and Little Sisters**

**Edmund POV**

I sighed and spit into the sink. It simply isn't fair, I'm blamed for everything; Lucy lies and pretends to have gone to an imaginary country and I get yelled at... She cries, I get yelled at. I make a joke, I get yelled at. I sat on the cold bathroom floor, considering my dilemmas. Life wasn't fair. I was treated as a second-class human. It was all Peter's fault, the arrogant snob. I stood up and prepared to go back to my bedroom, which I shared with Peter. Hmmm, maybe I'll stay here a bit longer... I sighed. I was about to sit back down when I heard soft footsteps. I stuck my head out the door and saw Lucy walking with a small candle in her hand. Perfect... I silently followed her and saw her enter the wardrobe, the one that had caused so much trouble, her light extinguished. I smirked, because I knew I could scare her or at least shut the wardrobe closed... It would be so funny. I ran across the room and opened the wardrobe, when I knew she had gotten in. A cold breezed flew out, making me shudder. "Stupid drafts..", I shivered again. I entered the wardrobe and fought my way through large coats, looking for Lucy. After I had walked a foot or two inside, I wondered if this was a walk in wardrobe, when suddenly I heard crunching and looked down, "Snow?". Those drafts really needed to be fixed. Even stranger, I stepped out into a forest filled with more of the powdery stuff. "What on earth?" I exclaimed blinking as the strong sunlight hit my eyes. It was quite a strange wood. It was a little clearing,with about twenty fir trees and and an iron lamppost in the middle. Forgetting all about Lucy, I walked up to it. I put out my hand and felt the smooth metal... It was so peaceful... In the distance I heard the ringing of bells. I ignored it, too busy looking at the forest. I wandered until I came to a road. Well, I assume it was a road for it was hard to see with all that snow. As the ringing got louder, I saw a an beautifully carved ice blue sled, one that resembles the one in a picture in Lucy's fairy tale books. The sled stopped and a small man got out. "What is it now Ginabrik?" a bored voice exclaimed from the sled as Ginabrik (I assumed) came up to me and started to stare at me.

"I don't know your highness, it seems to be a...a...beardless dwarf!" Ginabrik said then muttered "and a dirty excuse for one too."

"I'm not dirty, or a dwarf, I'm thirteen!" I exclaimed, really, who did this man think he was? Suddenly, a lady got out of the sled, followed by a red haired girl with strange amber coloured eyes. The other woman had beige hair and skin so white she was a statue. She was quite tall.

"Then who are you?" her voice was sickly sweet but her eyes were fierce, burning with intent.

"I think he's a Son of Adam!" exclaimed the red haired girl, she looked to be my age, maybe a year or two older.

"Be quiet Ignis, before you I turn your tongue to stone!" snapped the Lady. Ignis looked at her feet and sighed, like this happened a lot.

"I am Queen Jadis of Narnia, who are you?"she asked quickly, for she was getting quite impatient.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie." I replied.

"That doesn't matt- I mean are you a Son of Adam? A boy?"

"Well, I uh, guess so..."

"Do you have any siblings?", again the fierce look in the Queen's eyes made me shudder.

"Yes, one brother and two sisters and my sister Lucy went here and met a faun, why?" Ignis gasped at this relavation and looked up to the Queen.

"Then isn't he a-"

"Be Quiet!" yelled the Queen and looked me directly in the eyes, "Well, why don't you have some food, you must be starving. What do you like to eat best?"

"Well, I like Turkish Delight..." She smiled at me and poured some liquid from a vial into the snow. Where the drops had fallen a box appeared. My mouth dropped open, if we had something like that a home we would never have to get stupid ration cards. The Queen picked it up and gave it to me.

"There, now can you tell me about your siblings?"

"Why? they're not anything special...", I asked, opening the box and stuffing my mouth with the delicious Turkish Delight.

"Just tell me,"

"Well, there's four of us and we live-"

"Two girls and two boys?" she inquired again.

"Yes, yes!", I exclaimed as I finished the treat, wiping my hands on the sleeve of my shirt, "Can I have more Turkish Delight now?" Ignis laughed, as if it wasn't the first time she had seen this. The Queen glared at her and Ignis went back to staring at her feet.

"No, for the magic only works once, but at my home there are rooms full of Turkish Delight."

"So can we go now?"

"No, but you can come back when your siblings are with you. Just come to the house in between those two hills, and then I'll make you Prince of Narnia, for I'm looking for someone to look after the kingdom when I pass away..." she pointed to a small castle in the distance.

"Okay, but what's Narnia?", I asked. The Queen smiled, It was a nasty smile like when someone knows they have the dominant hand."It's all the way here from this lamppost to the sea, I am the Queen here..."

"Oh,...", that didn't really clear up anything.

"Well, I have to go now, but I hope we'll see each other soon..." She sat back in to the sled. "Call Maugrim, tell him to meet me at the faun's"she muttered to a small bird,"Goodbye Edmund, don't forget to visit!". Her voice grew fainter and fainter as the sled slid away... The bright blue bird flew away, in the opposite direction. I sighed and looked around, wishing for more of the delicious treat. The forest was quiet, not a sound to be heard... Actually, there was a sound; the crunch crunch of someone walking.

"Edmund!You got in too!" Ed whirled around saw Lucy skittering towards him.

"Stupid Lucy...", he muttered. He had completely forgotten about her.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, Yes, and cold. How do you get home?"

"Oh, this way... But don't you think it's wonderful? And the witch hasn't caught my faun friend!" My stomach shuddered and I felt sick.

"Yes, sure, lets just go..." I sighed as Lucy rambled on and on ...

* * *

**Ok, I decided to write this in 1rst person, 'cause my friend said I should at least try it this way. This story (BTW) will be part of a triology or more, if I get good ideas. So tell me what I'm doing wrong or right in that little box below, PLEASE! You have no idea how long it took me to rewrite this... Especially with my nosey but sweet little sis, who is the inspiration for Selmaria (the 9 yr old centaur in the next chapter)... Hmmm, you probably didn't really care, oh well now you know. Thanks for reading peeps!  
****Hrrrr,****  
**

**THE FAIN**


	2. Chapter 2

HER PoV

I ran through the wood, my white cloak billowing out behind me. I had to get back quickly, before Oreius noticed I was gone. I know I have to stay in the Centaur's Glen for my own safety but to be honest, i think I can fend for myself. I like sword fighting better than watching kids... To be fair, Wynn, Orieus' daughter, is really sweet. She's just two and at that age, children love to run around, especially if they have hoofs. But it didn't make things any easier for me. The sun shined brightly overhead and reminded me that I had to hurry or Orieus would find that when I was supposed to be watching Wynn, I was outside running around. My chesnut brown hair flew around my face, making me blink. It wasn't fair, Orieus got to secretly rally Aslan's troops and I had to stay in the glen, watching and waiting, mostly waiting.

The snow began to get thinner and thinner because of the closely packed trees overhead. The cold crisp air remained, making me shiver. I slowed down, approaching a huge tree, which in the roots hid the home of Orieus. I circled around to the back, feeling the wrinkled brown wood as I struggled to find the door. It had always given me trouble, ever since I could remember. I started jiggling the door, getting really impatient. With a last jiggle, I burst into the room and hit Orieus in the stomach. Da, da, da, I'm dead... "Oh, ah, I was just...um, getting, um, some ahhhhh," my face lit up,"Snow! Yes! Snow, uhhh, to make tea!" I stammered, even though I knew I had been caught.

"Leah, how many times have I told you... You must stay here for your safety" he answered in his deep voice. Wynn, watching from a corner, mouthed the last three words, it wasn't the first time she had heard this. He sighed... "Also you left Wynn alone..."

"I did not, I left her with Selmaria!"

"Selmarai is 9 years old, she has no idea how to take care of a 2 year old baby..." he responded calmly.

" , um..., why are you um, back early?"I asked taking of my cloak and putting it on one of the seats in the centaur's small home. I kept Védje, my shining-silver sword at my side. I always did.

"The stars have told me the time has come, that Narnia will fight, and that Aslan will come." he said in a grave voice.

"The children of Adam and Eve have arrived! I can as- I mean, is Aslan really here? Can I see him? I want t- I mean, um, maybe he can tell me..."

"Calm down, he interupted, chuckling,"They have not arrived, well- not all of them..."

"What do you mean?", the suspense was driving me insane and I was never a patient person to begin with. If the children were here, real humans, like me, I would mean Aslan had come. And if Aslan had come that would mean there would be a -

"Battle! Will there be a battle? Can I fight? Please? I have to, Its my duty!" I exclaimed. Orieus' eyes darkened, Analiya had said the same thing...

_Orieus' Flashback_

_"No! No! Analiya, no please, no!", Orieus cried holding his stone wife's body. The panic in her face was clear even in stone. The baby cried, on the floor next to him but the the moment he ignored her. Praying to Aslan to free Analiya... He had come to late... Had he been here a moment before, the witch would have frozen him instead of his wife. "No, no..." He had told her it was dangerous, in her condition, to try to rescue the unicorn, Terrafone, who was captured by the queen, trapped on the sled. But she had said her friend needed help and that she still had time, that it was her duty. So she had cut her ropes, setting Terrafone free. But the White Witch had turned her to stone, the babe in her arms and Terrafone had run away, leaving him to his misery..._

_He caressed her cheeks and promised her, he would keep the babe safe, keep her safe, even in her stone condition. He cried silently, not noticing anything else than her. Her golden hair and pink skin had been reduced to grey. The colour of clouds that brought the evil snow, the colour of sadness, the colour of_  
_d-eath. He sobbed again, diving deeper and deeper into his sadness._

_Unknown to him, someone was in the bushes. Or some dwarf to be exact. Ginabrik smiled; he would end the prophet's line by killing the child and the father... Perfect... The Queen would be happy. It would end the prophecy buisness and he would be a lord, or an important person at least. It was hard to know with Jadis. Focusing back to his task, he notched the arrow and aimed, he paused. Who should he choose first, the father or the child. "The child", he thought,"even if the father survives, his line will end. No more prophecies...". He smiled, forgetting that reading the stars was a natural centaur gift. He aimed again, but this time at the child. Something clattered in the trees, he ignored it, thinking that the queen would be pleased with his achievements. It got louder. He prepared to release the arrow, aiming at the child's heart. He let go... At the same time something flew out of the bushes, he turned around and ran, but not before spotting a nymph-like creature fall on the floor, with his arrow buried in her arm..._

_Orieus spun around, startled by the thump. There lay a girl on the floor, a Daughter of Eve. She had saved the child! He straightened himself; she was injured! Casting one sorrowful look at his mate, he picked her and the babe up. As he ran home, his hoofs pounding on the ground, he looked at the stars, demanding an answer. This was the message they gave; The time has not yet come, She is one of the Chosen, She has saved, Take care of her, The time has yet to come..._

_He knew what he would call his daughter now, she would be Wynnailla; saved by another in the language of the Deep Magic..._

_End Flashback_

"No," his tone became harsh and loud,"you will not fight, You will stay". My eyes widened.

"But-

"NO! You will stay safe! You will not fight! You must stay with Wynnailla!", he yelled. Wynn started to cry, I stroked her head, feeling frustration bubbling up inside me.

"Fine! I'll stay here all my life, in this dirty hole of a home! I'll never use Vedje for what it was given to me for! Don't you remember what Vedje mean?" my tone was harsh, even cruel, "It means To Protect! How will I help anyone in this awful excuse for a home? I'm not a mole! I need the sun, I need to run, I'm not some shrinking violet! I sav- You told me I saved Wynn from death, do you not think I'm ready? Is THAT it? What your telling me is that the true ruler of Narnia has come and I'm supposed to stay at home like a Carlomen girl!". I spat. "Well if you think that, then no wonder Aslan didn't help you! You're", I tried to think of something, "evil! Perfect! Worse that the witch!" My silver-blue eyes brimmed with tears. Orieus winced, thinking of Analiya. I looked at him in the eyes one last time before running out the now open door. Orieus ran after me.

"Leah, come back!"

"No!" He sighed, trotted over to where I was and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He winced as I yelled in his ear about the injustice of it. Orieus sighed again.

"If you promise not to leave Wynn in Selmaria's care again, we'll go to Aslan's Camp, all of us." I stopped, thinking.

"Can I fight?"

"No."I sighed. I'd figure out a way to get in the battle later. Right now, I was tired and content enough with going to Aslan's Camp. "Can I walk now?" The setting sun reminded them they needed to get home before dark, to Wynn. He set me down.

"Yes, don't run away"

"I'm not that stupid, I know running outside in the snow is a bad idea..." I grumbled. Who didn't know that? I touched the hilt of my sword and walked faster; it was getting colder and I didn't have her cloak...

* * *

**Hiya,**

**Like the chapter? Please review! :) Sorry if Orieus seemed a bit OOC. BTW if you really hated a chapter, like if I killed Peter or something (I WOULD NEVER DO THAT) just get EVERYONE to tell me and I'll change it. Anyway, I hope you liked Leah and the other OCs.**

**Anyway, Leah looks like (for those of you who were wondering)a 14yr old Kristina Romanova. Just type her name on google and imagine... Anyway, now the rest of the story will be written in 1rst person... Unless everyone hates it... I think the next chapter will be on Wednesday, i think, 'cause I have 3 projects due for school and they're gonna take some time to do...**  
**Hrrr,**  
**THE FAIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edmund's PoV

I had not really thought about what would happen when Lucy told Peter that we had both gone to the magical land. I should have realized sooner that telling Peter and Susan was the first thing on her agenda. Having not enough time to think of an excuse, "It was just a game" was what came out of my mouth when Peter asked for the truth, and surprise surprise, Lucy cried and I got yelled at. Again. So when we were playing cricket outside in the shining green gardens, my only aim was to hit Peter's face. I rolled my eyes when he cheered for himself. Idiot.

"And Peter gets ready to throw and the crowd goes wild...", he half whispered, half hissed. I really hoped I was going to hit him.

"Just do it Peter...", I grumbled, even Susan was getting impatient.

"Fine, fine" He threw lazily, and hit me on the shin.

"Ow!"

"Whoops, wake up Dolly Daydream!"

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Anything was better than this...

"I thought you said it was a kid's game..." Again, Peter's arrogant face was driving me crazy,

"Anything is better than this...", I muttered

"Besides", Susan added, "we could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside" Urgh, stupid siblings.

"Anyway," said Peter, "are you ready?" He prepared to bat.

"Are you?" He threw the bar hard and I hit it harder. THWAK! The ball went flying through the air over the small trees, flying, flying...Until it crashed in a window of the Professor's home. We all looked at each other quickly before running into the house to find I had knocked dow a suit of armor. I gulped.

"Well done Ed...", Peter grimaced and shot me a look.

"You bowled it!" Stupid Peter... We all heard the sound of 's footseps echoing through the halls. Our eyes widened.

"What's going on here?", Ms. Macready yelled from another room.

"The Macready!"Susan whispered, cleary panicking.

"Come on!" We all headed for the stairs following Peter, running two steps at a time. We ran up to a hallway and skittered to another set of stairs, locked. We ran back, her footsteps were getting closer. We ran upstairs, downstairs. Past doors and hallways. Locked. Locked. Her footsteps were everywhere, getting closer. Everywhere we went her footsteps seemed to already be there. We came to the third floor, with five doors. Peter jiggled the first door, locked. Time seemed to rush without our consent. I jiggled the second door and it open and we almost fell in. It was the room with the wardrobe. "Come on!", I yelled. Stupid, stupid siblings.

"You've got to be joking...", Susan muttered. Her footsteps were right outside our door. We had no choice. We all rushed in as I opened the door. The footsteps paused outside, no one breathed and we all stepped back, farther and farther into the back of the wardrobe, farther and farther into the sea of coats...

"My foot!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Get off my toe!"

"I'm not on your toe!"

"Come on!"

"Stop shoving me!"

Suddenly the warm fluffy coats disappeared, and instead there were small trees, shrubs, and snow, scraping at my feet... We were in Narnia. I got out quickly, almost running, to get as far as possible from my siblings. I knew I was gonna get it. Susan and Peter stumbled out, with Lucy on top of them. Susan's mouth was open, like the goldfish Peter had had, before the war...

"Whoa...", Peter's mouth opened just as wide. They scrambled out, brushing the snow of their clothes. I did the same, not wanting to catch their attention.

"Impossible...", Susan muttered.

"Don't worry", Lucy said, smirking, "I'm sure it's just your imagination." As they turned to face her, I fell deep in thought. What was I going to do? If I told them who I met, I'd be as good as dead. Should I bring them to the Queen's home? No, too early. Should I even take them there? To the so called witch? Peter definitely deserved it... Maybe if I-

"Ow! Stop it!", stupid siblings, they couldn't even aim their snowballs... Peter turned around...

"You little liar..."

"Hey! You didn't believe her either!" It wasn't fair...

"Apologise to Lucy, right now...", he said, his voice full of menace. "Say you're sorry!", he almost yelled. He glared at me like he was going to hit me.

"Allright, allright...", I exclaimed,"I'm sorry." I didn't really mean it.

"That's allright," said Lucy, "some children don't know when to stop pretending...". She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Urgh, very funny..." I muttered.

"Maybe we should go back..." Susan said.

"I think Lucy should decide." exclaimed Peter, as if it was the most brilliant idea on earth, or wherever we are. She gasped eyes wide. He smiled giving everyone coats.

"Hey!", I exclaimed, "This is a girl's coat!"

"I know." Peter had done it on purpose. I forgot all about that quickly

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus..." i didn't hear what Lucy said afterwards because I began to feel a bit queasy, or more accurately guilty. What had I told the Queen? Did I tell her which faun Lucy had met? I couldn't remember... Since the others had started walking, I had to run to catch up. I was about 20 minutes from the lamppost. But before I could something gray caught my eye; it was a strange statue of a woman with a horse's body. Her panic-filled eyes were clear, even in stone. One of her arms was raised, perhaps to shield herself, and the other was reaching for her sword, at her hip. Who had done this? Why? I bent down for a closer look and saw old and almost dead flowers next to her body. The flowers were blue forget-me-nots. How ironic... Susan waved at me to hurry, so I slowly got up and walked away, still thinking.

I finally caught up with Susan, Peter, and Lucy, just as she was emitting a large gasp. We were standing next to a door, in the opening of a cave, which was ripped of its hinges. Lucy ran inside and we followed her. The little house was torn apart; everything was broken. It looked like a house that had been struck by a nazi bomb. It was horrible... I stayed near the door, knowing that some of this was my fault. Peter walked up to was must have been a chair and ripped of a piece of paper. I was about to go over and see what it was,but I stepped on a photo of a faun and winced when I saw the claw marks. I decided to stay put. Peter read out loud; "The faun Tumnus has been herby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police...". I felt even worse.

"We have to help him!", exclaimed Lucy, "He got in trouble because of me; I'm the human..."

"Perhaps we can call the police!", Peter said.

"Peter,", Susan rolled her eyes, "That was the police!"

"Oh well I th-"

"Psssssst!" I whirled around and saw a blood red bird on a tree branch.

"Did that bird just pssst us?" Susan asked.

"Psssst!" I walked outside, everyone followed. The bird seemed to beckon us until we were in a little clearing, surrounded by dark green pines. I heard footsteps, left, right, and left again. No one breathed, all I saw was a flash of brown every few seconds. What was it? Lucy held Peter's hand and Suddenly it appeared, it was a beaver!

"A beaver!" Peter smiled and clicked his tongue a put out his hand.

"I ain't gonna smell it if thats what you want... " We all gasped! The beaver had talked! Peter took back his hand, mumbling apologies. The beaver turned to Lucy, "Lucy Pevensie, I presume...". He handed her her small white hankerchief.

"Thats the one i gave to Mr. Tumnus!"

"Yes,", the beaver replied, "But we should get to safer quarters. Follow me...". He led us over hills and streams, through woods and plains, with the everlasting snow everywhere. The sun which had cast so brightly over our heads was know just a golden glimmer in the distance, when we arrived near a small river with a dam on top.

"It's wonderful!", Lucy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, Lucy thought everything was wonderful.

"Merely a trifle...", he mumbled, blushing. I smirked and tried not to laugh; a blushing beaver is a sight to see. Everyone walked in chattering. I walked up last to the small dam, which I guessed was a home. Just as I was about go inside, I took one last look at the outside and spotted the two hills where the Queen said she lived.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?"

I looked down and saw the beaver staring at me, much like Ginabrik had the day before. "Yeah, something like that...", I mumbled, blushing, as I ducked and walked inside the dam.

* * *

** Hope you liked that! Took me 4 hours to write... My fingers hurt... So I really wanted to have the beaver's home scene in this chapter too but I figured you'd like a new chapter. Anyway, the real action is gonna start when they arrive at Aslan's Camp, that should be in about 1 or 2 chapters. BTW, does anyone know good names for nymphs 'cause in the next chapter (Spolier Alert!) we'll get to know Ignis a lot better... So if you have a good nymph name, SAY IT! BTW (again) Ignis has _really_ bright red straight hair and white skin (she lives in an ice castle, duh!) and her eyes are amber brown... She's a bit creepy... Anyway review...**

**Hrrr,**

**THE FAIN**


	4. Chapter 4

Ed's PoV

The first thing I noticed was the large round table in the middle of the room with small swirls that reminded me of waves. Next to in were two small bunkbeds, a heck of a lot of cupboards for two people, em, err, beavers, and a small stove. Everyone was already seated and as usual they had forgotten about me. I sighed and settled in the corner, pulling off the coat. Another beaver walked in, mumbling something about, "Out drinking with Badger!", in an annoyed tone. Another one? Urgh... , , upon seeing her, grinned, and exclaimed, "There she is!". Then she started chattering and blubbering about, "Not being ready...", and started making something on the stove. My stomach growled, I was starving. A few minutes later, (I supposed), she handed me a plate of fish and chips. I started eating immediately. Tracking through wardrobes takes more energy than you think.

"THERE'S A BLOODY BIT MORE THAN HOPE!" I looked up from my plate. Mr. Beaver stood up and slammed his fist on the table. patted his arm. He settled down again. Then he half hissed, half whispered:"Aslan is on the move...". I suddenly felt queasy. Who? Was he a general? A criminal? I stood up.

"Who's Aslan?" He started laughing, as if I had made the funniest joke in in the world. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at me, then at the Beavers.

"Cheeky little blighter! Who's Aslan? Hahaha...". He stopped, realizing I was serious. "You don't know do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here long.", Peter answered.

Mr. Beaver sighed and said,"Well, he's only the King of the whole Wood! The top geezer! The real king of Narnia!" I was getting confused, was he Jadis' husband? The king? Something told me Jadis wasn't the kind of ruler to marry and share her power.

"He's been away, for a long while...", Ms. Beaver added.

"But he's just got back!", Mr. Beaver exclaimed, grinning, "And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" I saw Susan and Peter glance at each other.

"He's waiting for... us?"

"YOU'RE BLOOMING JOKING!", exclaimed."They don't even know about the prophecy!", he hissed to us. He sighed and looked at us.

"It says that When All Adam's flesh and All Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel with four in throne, All evil will be over and done...", He continued.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme?", Susan asked. He rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point!", he exclaimed! Ms. Beaver patted his arm.

"It has long been foretold that humans would come and save Narnia from the White Witch."

"You mean the "Queen"?" asked Peter. I stayed silent.

"'Course! Who else?", asked Mr. Beaver.

"Have you ever seen her?", Ms. Beaver asked . We shook our heads. I gulped. The room started to feel suffocating, as if the round walls were closing in. "You should be glad, she's horrid. Over six feet tall, not a drop of human blood is in her veins. She always drags around a little nymph, older than you, Edmund, but younger than you Susan." She must be talking about Ignis, the strange girl I had seen yesterday.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked.

"Ignis. She's a very peculiar nymph. She... was abandoned by her nymph mother and Carlomen father, because of the moon."

"What?", we all exclaimed. What was a Carlomen? The Moon?

"It's complicated,", she continued," but the Sun tried to help her and accidently, well, um, changed her. Then the Queen took her in." She looked at our confused faces. "Never mind, the important thing is that we get you to Aslan. He's already fitted out your army."

"Our army?!"

I remembered my promise to the Queen. I should probably leave now, when they were all occupied with the prospect of having their own army. Susan looked ready to explode, Lucy looked thoughtful, and Peter looked excited. Slowly, I edged around to the door. I grabbed and turned knob, wincing as the hinges creaked. I looked at my siblings and the Beavers. They were too caught up in some sort of an argument to notice. I opened the door a little wider and slipped out...

Ignis PoV

I let the small flame swallow her hand, thinking. Today had been a boring day. No one had been turned to stone or run screaming from my flames. The Queen was with Otmin, her general, they had been talking all day. Jadis was worried about the prophecy coming true. So, as the Queen's maid, I had nothing to do. Except practice flame throwing, but I had already done that, and melting your room gets old after a while, especially if you're in it. I thought about the little boy from yesterday. I didn't understand why the Queen was worried, if all humans were like him, defeating them would be as easy. All I had to do was flick my wrist and BAM! They'd all be barbecued. I smirked. Perfect. If only killing off the Queen was as easy as that. Then it would be Queen Ignis of Narnia, and everyone would admire me, gape at me beauty, my lava red hair, my porcelain skin. No one would ever order me around again. I sighed, extinguishing my fire. Suddenly, I heard voices in the Throne Room. The first was Maugrim's scratchy voice, I didn't recognize the second, and the third was the Queen's unmistakeable snarl.

"IGNIS! Come! Our lovely little Edmund has come back..."

I sighed and ran downstairs.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING FOR TWO MONTHS!  
There were just some issues... I'm sorry for this crappy little chapter. But as a little New Year gift, would anyone like me to write a one shot of how Ignis ended up like this? Also tell me if I make any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language... Urgh, I'm exhausted. You have no idea how long I spent on the teeny Ignis PoV part. I have a serious case of writers's block. The doctor said reviews should help.  
Hrrrr,**

**THE FAIN**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Leah's PoV:

I slowly opened my eyes, letting the weak sunlight through... Agh! Even that was too bright! I grabbed my pillow and swung it over my head. Much better... I was exhausted, last night, I had snuck out for a small walk outside the Glen to clear my thoughts... My mind felt strange, as if I had slept a hundred years instead of a few hours. Hmmm. I yawned. Suddenly I heard the muffled sound of a child's giggle and a thump. I groaned.

"Wynn? Is that you?" Wynn grabbed my pillow and threw it on the ground. I instantly covered my eyes with my hands. She giggled.

"Agh! Wynn!". She laughed and stomped her hoofs, clapping her hands.

"Leah! Leah! Father says we're all going far, far, away! Did you pack?", she asked in a teasing voice. I guess I turned a little red, because she laughed again. "You're late, late, late! Father said we're all going!" I groaned again, getting up. She stopped and looked thoughtful, in a way only children can do. "Leah?"

"Yes?" I stepped behind a small screen, one of the only things in my small room. Taking off my nightdress, I put on a cream tunic that went down to my hips and some brown leggings.

"Where are we going to exactly?"

"Orieus didn't tell you? We're going to a camp."

"Camping? Really?" She looked a little confused. Wynn tapped her left hoof impatiently, demanding an answer

"Uh, not exactly." How do you tell a two year old you're going to a military camp to prepare for war?

"Then WHAT?" She pouted. "Just tell me? Oh!" Her face light up. "Is it a secret? I can keep a secret! I pro-"

"No! Its, uh, for gathering everyone for a fight..."

"Why? Fighting is mean! Someone might bleed! Bleeding is bad and it hurts! Sometimes you cry. I never ever cry, even when once I fell an-"

"Okay, okay, um..." Orieus would get mad if I worried Wynn about the White Witch or battles. I tried to think of something.

"Tell me! Tell me! Otherwise I'll tell Orieus you went outside last night!" I gasped, the little sneak! How did she know?

"Wynn! You can't! You won't!"

She smirked, feeling as if she was winning. "Haha! Now you HAVE to tell me! You have too!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she stuck out her tongue. She was a real pain in the neck, sometimes I wished I hadn't saved her life. "I'm waiting! Hurry, hurry!" I sighed, I was going to regret this later.

"Fine! Well, you know the lady who makes it snow all the time?"

"The lady who took Mommy away?" Her face fell, perhaps thinking of all the times Orieus had left with flowers and come back with humid eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay... Well, why does she wanna fight?"

"She says she's the queen but she's not. And soon the real rulers will come and if they do, she's not queen anymore!"

"Who are the real rulers?"

"I don't know yet..."

"Why would they want to be queens and kings? Father says that being king is very hard! Is it?"

"I, uh, don't know! If Orieus doesn't help the new rulers then she'll stay queen forever and she's practically pure evil -"

"Why?" I was growing impatient with all her interrupting.

"Just, URGH! I don't know! She's just bad!"

"Wh-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"I snapped, nearly yelling, as I had with Orieus the other day. Selmaria said I had no patience, I guess she was right. Wynn took a step back, mumbling.

"I'm sorry, really sorry!" I instantly felt bad; she was just a little centaur. I knelt down.

"It's okay Wynn. I'm sorry, I'm just tired, you know how grumpy I am?" She giggled.

"You're very, very, grumpy!" I stood up, and sat back on the bed.

"Yup!" I laughed.

"I'm going to go see Father!"

"Okay, okay. Tell Orieus I'll be right down."

"Okay!"She opened the bedroom door.

"Wait! Wynn, have you seen Védje?" She stopped, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, under the bed..." She ran out of the room. I crouched near my bed and grabbed the sword. Védje was all silver, silver hilt and silver blade. Orieus said he had it made for Analiya, but she never had a chance to use it. Sighing, I put it in it's sheath, then I attached the sheath onto my belt. Feeling satisfied, I put on some shoes. Hmmm... I had waited so long for this day, the day I would meet Aslan (hopefully) and find some answers, answers not even the stars could give.

"Leah!", Orieus yelled from outside. "Hurry please!" I rolled my eyes.

"Coming!" I grabbed a small sack on the floor and observed my room. It was small, with a small closet, a small table, a small window, a small bed, and a tiny screen. I sighed, grabbing some clothes from the closet, a brush from the floor, and a few pairs of shoes. Stuffing them inside the sack, I headed outside. I looked up. Outside, the sky was a dull pink with a few scattered clouds. I closed my eyes, breathing in the once familier cold, crispy air. I shook my head; now wasn't the time to think about the past. I walked over to Orieus and got ready for the journey...

_As most of the centaurs and one human left The Glen for Aslan's Camp, three other humans and two beavers were tiredly walking across the ice of the Frozen Lake. Soon, they would hear the jingle of bells and start to run, fearing for their lives. Somewhere along the Great River, a boy sat on a sled, head in his hands, thinking of the mess he had made. Their fates would soon intertwine... _

* * *

**Sorry I was away for such a long time, I have had terrible writer's block (I started writing this chapter on New Years , I worked on it almost every friday, but almost all I did was stare at the screen) and school got crazy (this week I had at LEAST one test per day, urgh!). So, I'm not in the best mood. This isn't the best chapter... :-(  
****Anyway, review!**

**Hrrrrr,**

**THE FAIN**


	6. Chapter 6

Edmund's PoV:

The snow was slowly melting. I fell forward and hit my head on the ice-blue sled as it skittered over a rock. I winced and put my hand to my head, which was sticky with blood. Ginabrik, who was driving the sled, grumbled. I twisted my head, looking behind me. I stared at the Queen and Ignis. The Queen was wearing a large fur coat and a blue dress with tiny crystals on the hem. She was sitting in the sled's seat, staring straight ahead. Ignis, who was next to her, looked impatient and more than once I had seen a orange glow from her hands, which she clenched into fists. She was wearing a white toga-looking dress. She was looking at the sun. I sighed. She turned her head and glared at me. "Shut up before I fry you", she hissed. That was the third time she had told me. The Queen must have heard this because she slapped Ignis.

"Repeat that once more and you'll be a statue." Ignis nodded and turned her head to see the sun again. I thought back to the stone statue I had seen yesterday, I was now sure the statue was the Queen's doing. I looked at the landscape. Most of the snow had melted, leaving flower filled fields and evergreen woods. Other than a few solitary birds, there was no one. I closed my eyes, trying to get some rest. Maybe it was a long, long dream... Maybe I'd wake up and realize what a silly dream it had been. The sled stopped. I opened my eyes. Where were we? The happy gurgling of a waterfall answered me. I rubbed my eyes, it had seem all the ice had melted! The Queen stood up with a humph and walked to the riverbank with Ginabrik. They started talking and I could understand that we wouldn't be able to use the sled much longer. I stayed put. Ignis stood up and hopped out of the sled. She had walked a few feet and turned around rolling her eyes. She then glared at me.

"Come on, we don't have all day idiot..." I slowly got out of the sled. I was exhausted. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed my wrist, perhaps trying to get me to go faster. But the minute she touched me I flinched and gasped. Her palm was burning! I struggled to get out of her grip. She held tighter and pulled. "Awww, does it hurt?" I gasped again. She smirked, and let go. "Hurry up." I rubbed my now red wrist, what was wrong with her? She ran up to the Queen. As I reached them, Ginabrik was taking off his heavy coat.

"Ah, it's so warm." The Queen glared at him.

"The next one who mentions the temperature will become stone." Ginabrik hurriedly put his coat back on, eyes downcast. Before she could make another comment, I heard the thumping of paws, and the yips and bark of wolves. The Queen turned around smiling. It was Maugrim. Behind him there were two wolves holding a small red fox.

"Your Majesty, we have found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies in the Shuddering Woods." The fox yipped in pain as they threw him on the ground, by the Queen's feet. He trembled, and struggled to his feet.

"Ah! Nice of you to join us. You were so helpful to my wolves last night..." I felt sick. Had they found my siblings? "Perhaps you can help me now." Had they? The fox seemed to make a decision. He bowed.

"Forgive me your Majesty..." The Queen rolled her eyes.

"Don't waste my time with flattery." The fox shook his head.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." He looked at me. What? Me? I was royalty? What was going on? The Queen looked from the fox to me and glared. I gulped. She seemed to compose herself.

"Well, then you're no use to me..." She raised her wand. No, I couldn't let this happen!

"No! They said something about the Stone Table!" The Queen looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Edmund." The fox looked sad and disappointed, he shook his head. "But no matter." She raised her wand again, and before I could do anything she raised her wand again. With one last whimper, he became a stone statue. Then she spun around and slapped me. "Figure out which side you're on, ours or theirs..." She pointed at the stone fox.

What had I done? How could I have once believed the Queen was good?

* * *

Leah's PoV:

"Robe de merde! Urgh!" I was in my tent, in Aslan's camp, trying to put on the blue dress the naiads had given me, it was impossible! The darn thing was midnight blue **(looks just like Lucy's but darker)** with a million strings at the back to tie. I had only tied two. I sighed in frustration. Twenty minutes ago I had been sent to change, since the humans and been spotted and one does not meet royalty in pants and tunics. Well, that was what Orieus had said. I didn't really care but he had made such a big deal that I complied. I now sat in one of the three cots in the tent, which were the only things in there other than some trunks, which contained Orieus's armor and various weapons. I heard the blaring of some trumpets and knew the new queens and kings had arrived. Crap... I wasn't even halfway done. Urgh! I ripped off the ties and threw off the dress. Jumping off the cot, I grabbed the clothes I had been wearing earlier and put them on. I left my sword on the bed. After attempting to smooth my hair from its usual mess, I flung open the tent flap and nearly smacked Wynn, who was standing next to Orieus. She rubbed her flank in annoyance.

"Ow! Le-ah!" I mumbled a quick excuse. I positioned myself between Orieus and Wynn.

"Leah..." Orieus looked annoyed. I guess he had noticed my tunic and pants. Wynn giggled.

"Sorry, didn't have time." I smirked. Ha! He shook his head, but I knew he was smiling. "Where are they? Are they in the camp yet?"

"Leah? They're right over there..." He pointed to the middle of the path in the camp, about ten feet away. I blushed, feeling stupid that I hadn't seen them earlier. I squinted, studying them. There were three, two girls and one boy. What? Weren't there four thrones? Two boys and two girls to rule? Eh! I'd find out later. The smallest, er, youngest, had a round face with short brown hair. She was a bit pale, but boy was she smiling. She walked with a small skip in her step. She was wearing a short light-green dress with flowers. The girl next to her, who was holding her hand, looked about my age. She had a similar face and looked nervous, but had dark hair, darker than mine, she wore a white blouse and a brown skirt. She had a bow and arrows on her back. She kept eyeing the creatures around her. The third the, the boy, looked one or two years my senior. He had a straighter face than the girls and blond hair. He had a sword and a shield and an air of confidence. They hadn't noticed me yet. The trumpets blared a final time. Aslan would now come out. I had seen Him earlier, talking with Orieus. He was magnificent. I bowed down, like everyone in the camp.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Lucy and Susan, Daughters of Eve" So those were their names, Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Hmmm. "And welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks." Beavers? I looked up. Oh! I had seen them a few times. Everyone stood. "But where is the fourth?" The boy, er, Peter, spoke first.

"Thats why we're here sir, we need your help..." My eyes became as big as dinner plates, he had an English accent! Were they English? The oldest girl, Susan, I guessed, spoke next.

"We had a little trouble on the way." Peter spoke again.

"Our brother's been", he hesitated, "captured by the White Witch."

"Captured? How could this happen?"

"He betrayed them, your Majesty." The beaver added. Betrayed? The boy was on the White Witch's side? I felt Orieus stiffen and much of the crowd began to mumble. He stepped forward.

"Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace Orieus, I'm sure there's an explanation for this." He looked at the children.

"Orieus?" I whispered, "Did you forsee this?" He looked down at me.

"No. Fate can always be changed." I turned my attention back to my fellow humans. Peter had started talking again.

" We were all a bit hard on him, it isn't his fault."

"He's just a boy!" Susan added. Aslan nodded.

"Alright, come children. Leah?" Heads swiveled toward me and I felt the familiar heat rise in my cheeks.

"Yes?" Orieus pushed me forward.

"Please help Susan and Lucy find new clothes. Peter, come with me." He walked inside his tent, and Peter followed Him. Orieus did the same. As the crowd dispersed, I walked over to the girls.

"Hello, I'm Leah..." The younger girl, Lucy, beamed, not too unlike Wynn.

"Hi! I'm Lucy and this is my sister, Susan." Susan waved."Is there a bathroom or something where we can wash off?" I smirked.

"You mean the river?" Susan paled. I laughed. "Come on it's not that bad... Follow me!" I set off towards the stream, but a naiad stopped me.

"Their dresses are waiting for them in their tent." She motioned a tent near mine.

"Oh! Um, alright, um, go get changed then." Susan smiled at my mishap and Lucy giggled.

"Why don't you have a dress Leah?", asked Lucy. I gulped, thinking of the ripped dress.

"It, uh, needs to be mended, so I'm just going to wear my tunic." They smiled again and went inside the tent. After a few minutes they came back out in a light blue dress for Lucy and a green one for Susan. "To the river!", Lucy exclaimed. We walked to the river and they began washing up. I sat a the base of a nearby tree. I was now nearly certain that they were English. All that was left was to ask if they liked drinking tea. I was dozing off...

"Roof Roof!" My eyes snapped open to the sound of barking dogs and screaming girls! Lucy ran towards me, followed by three huge wolves!

"Wolf! There's a wolf!" She screamed. The White Witch! Urgh! Why didn't I have my sword? I helped Lucy up the tree and climbed up myself, trembling. We were on the first branch. Lucy was still screaming. Susan was with us, but she looked paler than it is healthy. She was going to faint! I screamed. She fainted, drooping in my arms.

"HELP!" Aslan, three centaurs, and two leopards broke through the trees on the other side of the river bank. They were followed by Peter, who had his sword drawn and ready. The largest wolf was trying to climb the tree, with little success. He saw Peter and turned to attack him. I didn't see anymore, since I was trying to hold on to Susan, who weighed more than me. I panted. She was slipping from my grasp. Lucy stopped screaming. I heard a squelching sound and looked up. Peter had killed the wolf. I sighed in relief. The two other wolves ran away. A faun came and helped me get Susan down.

"Thank you!" He nodded.

"Go'" Aslan said to the centaurs and felines, "They will lead you to the fourth..."

* * *

**Phew! 2,000 words! That is the longest chapter I've written. Hope it isn't too long. Good news! Since right now I'm on vacation, I'll be able to update quicker! Yay! Oh! I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, PM me! Review!  
Hrrrr,**

**The Fain**


	7. Chapter 7

Edmund's PoV:

I had been in the Queen's, no, the White Witch's Camp for several hours. The minute we had arrived, Ginabrik had shackled me to a some rotten oak tree that smelled and had tied some fabric to my mouth, preventing speech. Jadis and Ignis had gone into the biggest tent right away, it was smack in the middle of the other tents and was a deep purple or green colour. I couldn't really tell, because there was so little light. Anyway, they were welcomed by a huge minotaur who was armed to the teeth. The camp itself was a dark and foul place. There were a few thin trees (most of which were rotten) and about ten tents of various shades. The rest of the space was filled with racks full of weapons and strange creatures, who spit at my feet when they walked past. There was also a thick, humid, fog that made it hard to see. It was horrible. It was as if I had gone to Hades's Underworld. And, there was always a constant rumbling as the creatures talked and fought. I closed my eyes, shutting it all out. My stomach churned. Why did I do it? This was the question I kept asking myself. I wished I had never gone to The White Witch's castle, or even met her at all. I was so tired. Ignis walked out of the tent, grumbling. Her white dress swished as she walked. She ran over to one of the many racks, seemed to look for something, and grabbed a seemingly ordinary dagger. Satisfied, she turned to go back to the tent. Then she stopped and looked at me. She seemed amused at seeing me tied to a tree, with a bound mouth, and spit all over my shoes. What was up with her? Did she like seeing people suffer? Well, she probably did, seeing how she had smirked after nearly giving me a third degree burn. She snorted and turned to the tent.

"Humans... How pitiful..."

Urgh. I rolled my eyes. I attempted to yawn, but since I couldn't, I settled for falling asleep instead.

"BAM!"

I woke with a start, heart racing. What was going on? I struggled to regain my bearings. Jadis's followers were running everywhere, in a state of panic. Even the branches on the trees were waving wildly. I managed to make out a strange wolf-man and ugly witch. I struggled to get out of my bindings. What was happening? A fire? I struggled to make my breathing even. Most of Jadis's creatures had run away, only a dozen remained, some running in circles. Through the fog I could see tall shapes knocking over the weapons racks. One of shapes pierced a creature in it's heart with a sword (at least I think it was a sword). An ambush? Assassins? They were coming towards me. I had to get out of here! What were they? I was shaking. The Queen and Ignis were nowhere to be seen. One ran up and started cutting my shackles with what I guessed was a knife. What? They weren't going to kill me? They had to be here to save me! I gasped shakily in relief. The creature looked just like the statue I had seen before; a human torso and a horse's body. A centaur! I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it earlier! A second one arrived and slipped off the rag in my mouth.

"Who? Who are you?", I croaked out. They looked at me with pity. Not again! The second one answered, slowly.

"We are sent by Aslan, to rescue you. My name is Orieus." I nodded quickly. The first finally broke the shackles. A leopard ran up to Orieus.

"They're coming back! With reinforcements! Hurry!" Orieus nodded and picked me up, swinging me on his back. I was too stunned and tired to say anything about the talking leopard or the reinforcements.

"Let's go. It's nearly night." The other nodded and took out a small wooden horn and blew. Several felines and two other centaurs arrived. "To Aslan's Camp!"

They cheered. Orieus stomped his feet and reeled towards an end of the camp, the others closely following. The wood we entered looked like the camp, foggy and dark, with the slim shadows of trees every other foot. We were going rather fast, so that each branch we went past slapped me in the face. I guess I had deserved it for all I had done. A far away wolf howled. "Xiya?", asked Orieus. A sleek black panther ran up.

"Yes?"

"How close?"

"They are fast, but we are faster. If we run out of the Shuddering Woods before they catch up, we'll be alright. They'll remain in the shadows of the trees." Orieus nodded.

"Alright." Within a few minutes, we were out of the grim woods and in a never ending dull green plain. I heard a faraway wolf howl. Since the sun was almost set, most of what I could see were the vague shapes of mountains and far away forests, outlined by the sun's orange glow. We continued.  
...

When the moon was high in the sky with stars, we arrived at the Aslan's Camp. It was glorious. It looked as if it had popped out of a storybook. Even though I couldn't see much, I was still breath taken. It was inside of a small green valley, there were about two hundred tents, that appeared to be red and gold. A few creatures were out patrolling, I guessed most were asleep. As we neared to the biggest tent **(Aslan's)** Orieus set me down. I shook my leg, which had fallen asleep.

"A healing centaur will see you now, then, as soon as you're done, you'll speak to Aslan." My foot forgotten, I stiffened.

"Why?" I stammered. Orieus smiled.

"King Edmund", I looked up sharply. "Aslan wishes you no harm, he only wants to talk...". I nodded feebly. "Go now, it's the tent after that weapons tent, the one with a sword rack outside." He pointed and I nodded slowly and yawned; it had been a long night. He smiled and turned to the others, who had been waiting a few feet off. "You may go." They dispersed. As he headed for one of the many tents, I went to look for the healing tent. I passed a few dim tents and was about to pass the weapons rack when I heard a crash.

"Putain de merde!_*****_" A voice hissed. I stiffened for the second time in the last ten minutes. I held my breath, waiting. I heard some cluttering. Then a swish, and I saw a faint glow come from the tent. I could make out a silhouette. Was it human? I inched closer. Where was the door to this thing? I heard some muttering. There was another swish, and the tent brightened. I could make out a humanoid figure. It turned and crouched. It stayed there for a minute, and then stood. It was a girl. Who was it? Lucy? No, the girl here was taller. She was also smaller than Susan. That left one possibility.

Ignis. I burst into the tent, which was filled with more racks with weapons and trunks.

"What are you..." I stopped. It wasn't Ignis. The strange girl looked up. She was holding some silver armor in her arms, some of which had fallen on the floor, which explained the crash. There were two lit candles at her feet. The girl was about my height, with messy, wavy, brown hair that fell to just under her shoulders. She had fierce blue gray eyes. She was wearing a crumpled white tunic that went down to her thighs and some brown leggings, which looked just as used. She had some brown shoes. The girl scowled, as if I had interrupt something important.

"I might ask you the same question." I turned a little red. She was quite pretty, with a soft accent. Wait, what? I shook my head. "So?" She asked again.

"I, uh, was sent by Orieus," She paled and groaned.

"Please don't tell!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You aren't here to rat me out?"

"No?"

She grinned. Then she looked up. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed a sword from a nearby rack. Adopting a defensive pose she pointed the sword at me. I took a step back. Glancing around, I saw there weren't any weapons near me. Crap. "Are you a spy then? An assassin?"

"What? No! I'm Edmund! What are _you_?" She studied me, looking thoughtful, and put the sword back.

"A girl." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Ah, you're the brother. Sorry 'bout that."

"You should be..." I muttered. She pretended not to hear. "Anyway, are my siblings here?"

"Yup! Arrived at lunch!" Thank God... I realized how much I missed them, even though they were annoying most of the time. The girl continued. "I met your sisters. They seemed nice. I think they're sleeping now though.", She paused. "But seriously, what the heck are you doing in here at two in the morning?"

"On my way to the healing tent to get patched up. What are _you_ doing?" She glanced around.

"Just, uh, finishing something." Sighing, she put the armor she had been holding in a nearby wooden trunk, gathered the rest and did the same. She snapped the lid shut. "I'll take you there."

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"The healing tent."

"Oh. Yeah, sure"

She walked over to the tent flap and held it up. "This way, _your highness.._" I realized I had forgotten to ask her name. "Just call me Edmund. What's your name?"

She smiled. "Leah."

* * *

**Ahhh, they met! Hope that wasn't too weird/OOC! Sorry for the long wait! For a small chapter, this took me hours to write... Review!**

**Hrrrr,**

**The Fain**

**P.S. *Putain de merde kinda means "F*** this s***" **

**Sorry if this bothers you, but people curse a lot where Leah comes from... (I don't mean the centaurs)**


	8. Chapter 8

3rd Person:

As the morning light shone into the tent, Leah shifts in her sleep, her face furrowing into a frown. She kicks the coarse brown blankets, which are wrapped around her like a cocoon. She murmurs, perhaps a cry for help or a too-late warning. She clutches them tighter and curls up into a ball. She stretches and hits the end of the bed. She almost wakes up, but instead dives deeper into her dreams.

_Leah is in the middle of a swirling mess of everything that has ever existed. There is no other word for it. All around her, objects float, no, spin by. Most are familiar. Some are not. A pack of cards, a light brown suit. A lady's green dress. A silver sword. A chair. A blue book. Paper. Green leafs. A laughing river. Even her mother is here, in a yellow dress, smoking a cigarette. Even though Leah's nose curls up at the stink, she runs over to her, laughing. How long has it been since they had seen each other? _

_"Maman!"_

_Her mother drops the cigarette and smiles. She opens her arms for a hug. Leah reaches out. But just as their fingertips touch, her mother disappears. Leah stops. A feeling of hopelessness washes over her. She feels as though she will never see her mother again. She falls to the ground. The objects spin faster, all around her, occupying almost every inch of the space. Then, they start to change. A suit turns into a uniform. A sword into a gun. A hawk into a plane. Men and woman start to surround her. They are not smiling. In a way that only dreams are, she realizes that they want to hurt her, kill her even. Fear makes her tremble. She backs up, still on the floor. They start to grin, and one or two begin to laugh. Confused, she backs up again, only to find that whatever was keeping her aloft is gone. A hole. Leah screams. She falls._

**Leah's PoV:**

I gasp, sitting up. My back is drenched in sweat and some of my hair is stuck to my face. Ew... I try to remember what I was dreaming about, but all I can recall is falling. I shake my head, it was just a dream, I should just forget it. I slowly get out of bed, but as soon as my feet touch the floor a wave of exhaustion hits me. Why am I so tired? Shaking my head I smile, I was in the weapons tent: since Orieus wouldn't let me into to the battle, I had decided that I'd sneak in, or something like that. So, I had gone in pursuit of some armor, since Orieus says even the world's best swordsman (or woman) can be defeated without proper armor. So after finding some and about to leave I had dropped the heavy chest piece. The boy, err, King Edmund, had heard me. I remember seeing him burst in, chocolate eyes wild with messy hair, and an expectant look on his bruised face, like he had been expecting someone. I had been intrigued, what was he doing here at night? Who had he been expecting? I leaned back on the bed, thinking. His sisters? I shook myself after awhile, I should just ask him...

So for the second time that day, I got out of the bed. I surveyed the tiny tent, my hands on my hips. Wynn was sleeping peacefully in the bed across from mine. She moved her hooves every few minutes. Apart from our beds, the only things in our tent were two boring wooden trunks and Orieus's bed, which was made and empty. What a cosy place... Walking over to my trunk, I pulled out a new shirt and pants. Sighing, I looked around, where should I change? I mean, anyone could walk in at any moment. I wished we had locks on the tents, or at least something similar. As if to prove my point, the tent flap blew open as Orieus walked in. He looked amused a seeing me, all tired and sleepy. Did he know about yesterday? I searched his face for any type of anger. There was none.

"Orieus?"

"Leah, can you take Wynn's to the healer's when you're, um, humanoid looking?" I rolled my eyes. Ha ha ha.

"Very funny... But why? Is she sick?"

"No, but the healer said she'd watch her today."

"Really? Awesome!" I loved Wynn and all but, sometimes being away from her was _such_ a relief.

"Yes, yes, now clean yourself up! You're a sight for _very_ sore eyes." He grinned. Urgh.

"Ha ha. Hilarious."

"I'll make sure no one comes in." He knew me too well.

I mumbled a thanks as he walked out. I saw his huge silhouette outside the door. Relieved, I changed quickly into a dark green tunic that went down mid-hips and dark brown pants. I put on my shoes and braided my hair. Fingering the braid, I grimaced. No, letting my hair loose would be nicer. After doing just that, I walked over to Wynn's bed. I sat on it and poked her slightly, on her arm. She grumbled.

"Wynn, wake up!" She kicked her feet towards me and I jumped back. This might take a while.

"Ouch! _W__ynn! _Get up! Out of bed! Wakey wakey!" I shook her shoulder. She turned her face to me and yawned, blinking her sleepy eyes.

"Whyyyyy? I'm tired..."

"Come on! Please?" She seemed to think about it and then nodded, slowly getting up.

"Okay..." I helped her get out of bed and put on a shirt. After, a few minutes she seemed to have regained her energy. " I had such a dream, it was so nice..." I ignored her as she told me all about her dream, which was something about trees and stars.

"...and then, I said, why? And he said, because, I'm a tree! And-" She was cut off as Orieus walked in.

"Father!" He kissed her forhead and mumbled something in her ear. As her eyes brightened, he walked over to me.

"What did you say?"

"Never underestimate the power of sweets, and actually, I'll take Wynn to the healer's. Aslan suggested you should meet all the Pevensies."

"Penvensies? Aslan? " He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Aslan. And the Pevensies are the other humans..." Ohh, I felt stupid. That's what they're last name was? Oh.

"Ahhh, uh, sure."

"It'd do you good to be with other humans..." I nodded, eagerly. He held the tent flap open.

Yeah, yeah it would.

* * *

** Sorry I haven't updated quickly: I got sick for the second time this month, school is getting crazy, in my history class a classmate did a project on Jack The Ripper (-shudders-) and there were pictures. PICTURES! I may never eat meat (or anything red) again, AND (wow I'm really on a roll now) I got obsessed with a video game my grandma got me... Sorry again!  
**** Please ****Review!  
Hrrr,**

**The Fain :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Edmund's PoV:

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed!"

Lucy giggled as I stuffed more toast into my mouth. I rolled my eyes. Having not eaten in a day or so, I was absolutely starving. And I loved toast. So I was going to eat until my stomach refused to have anymore. Susan shook her head.

"Be careful Ed, you'll choke!" I grinned at her, making sure she saw all the mashed up food in my mouth. She covered her eyes with her hands, grimacing.

"Ew! Edmund! You're disgusting!"

Lucy laughed. "She's right, you pig! Slow down!" Peter smiled.

"Oh, shut up!" I said. I grinned back at Peter, making sure he saw the food. Peter seemed to have forgiven me for my, uh, wrong doings... It felt good to be friends again.

"Seriously Edmund, slow down. The toast isn't going anywhere." He crossed his arms, leaning back. We where behind some tents in the camp, providing a little privacy from the many Narnians eager to see their new kings and queens. A small wooden table had been set up in the middle with every type of breakfast food imaginable. Toast, bacon, eggs, marmalade, even porridge! I could get used to this. Along with all the other perks that came with being royalty.

"Is it, uh, alright, if I join you?"

I looked up and saw Leah fidgeting nervously at the edge of the table. She was wearing another tunic, although this time it was a dark green, the color of Lucy's own dress and deep brown leggings. Her chestnut hair was undone and reached mid-rib.

"Of course! Sit, sit! How are you?", Susan exclaimed. Leah grinned and sat next to me.

"I'm great." Susan stared at us for a minute before laughing.

"Oh! Silly me. You've already met Peter, right? Leah, this is my other brother, Edmund! " I started to speak.

"We've already-"

"Nice to meet you Edmund Pevensie." She cut in quickly. "I'm Leah Fabre." She shook my hand, gripping it a little too hard. _What? Why was she pretending we'd never met? _Letting go, she turned to the others. "How are you finding Narnia so far?"

"It's so pretty without all the snow! And all the trees and dryads are ever so nice!" Lucy answered. Leah laughed.

"It is _very _nice without the snow. No more heavy cloaks and thick shoes!"

"How long have you been here Leah?" I asked.

"About two years." _Two years? That was a long time! Would we stay as long?_

"Two years?" Peter exclaimed, "That's a long time! Where do you live? At the camp?"

"No! The camp is really recent. I stay with Orieus, the centaur. I watch his daughter when he's busy being an important war general." She smiled, taking a piece of bread, covering it with marmalade.

"How lovely! How old is she? How old are you?" Susan asked.

"Wynn's two years old. I'm fourteen, at least in Narnia." Leah answered, between bites.

"Edmund's a year younger!" Lucy exclaimed, shooting me a look.

"Oh! That's nice!" Leah wiped her mouth, looking at us. "So where are you from?"

"Finchley." Peter answered. Leah looked confused.

"Where's Finchley?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know where that is?" I asked.

"Nope! I was never good at geography in school. Is it near Canada or something?" I laughed out loud, and even Peter smiled. Susan glared at us.

"Be nice boys!"

"What? Where is it?" Leah asked impatiently.

"In England!" I said, between laughs. "It's in the outskirts of London!"

"Oo-oh." She turned beet red.

"You _do_ know where England is, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Leah huffed. "I live on the other side of La Manche!" It was now my turned to be confused. _La Manche? Where the heck was that?_ She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"And you think _I'm_ was bad at geography! La Manche is the sea between France and England!"

"You mean the English Channel?"

"If that's what you call it!" She laughed.

"You're French?" Lucy queried.

"Oui!" She grinned.

"Where did you live? Paris?"

"No," She answered slowly, seeming sad. "I live, lived in a small village near Cherbourg, which is near the northern coast."

_Cherbourg was taken by Germany three years ago. _I tried to think of an other topic.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None-well, almost. My mother had a miscarriage after my father died."

"Oh."

"Sorry... For your loss, I mean." I mumbled, unsure of what to say. A strange and awkward silence settled at the table.

"It's-" Leah fumbled with a napkin before standing up. "And Orieus probably needs me so- I'll need to be going. It was nice eating with you." She walked out quickly, towards the training grounds.

"Edmund! You upset her! Go apologize!", Susan scolded.

"Su! Why me?"

"It's _your_ fault!"

"Fine! God!"

Huffing, I walked out. Trying to spot Leah, I scanned the area. I couldn't see her anywhere. There were only tents, and creatures of every shape and size bustling everywhere, sharpening swords or fixing shields. Walking over to a faun with gray hair who was eating something, I asked him if he had seen any other humans.

"I saw a girl. She was heading towards the training grounds," He gestured to my left, where there was a huge open prairie with dummies and an archery field.

"Thanks." He grunted and went back to eating. I ran to the training grounds and spotted Leah with a dummy at the farthest edge of the field. Making my over, I saw slash her sword at the dummy's neck a few times, making his cloth head tumble onto the floor. She then half fell, half sat on the ground, her sword still in her hands.

_Leah's PoV:_

I slashed the dummy's head, dropping to the floor. Hearing a clapping noise, I whipped around, my sword at the ready. _Who- _It was Edmund.

"That's the second time you've pointed your sword at me, you must really hate me." He grinned.

"Haha, hilarious..." I sheathed my sword. "What are doing here?" He looked down.

"Yeah. I, uh, Susan, just wanted to say, uh, sorry, about mentioning your family-" _Oh. That. _

"It's okay, you didn't know.", I answered, sighing. "Besides, it happened a long time ago." I sat back on the ground. He followed, making himself comfortable. "Sorry about pretending we didn't know each other earlier."

"I was wondering about that." He admitted.

"I just don't want Orieus to know I'm getting battle armor."

"Why? What do you need _battle armor_ of all things?"

"We're at war and there'll be a battle, and I want to do my part." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you been in battle before?"

"No! Narnia's never had a war as long as I've been here, and back home, well, I wouldn't have been able to."

"I've never been in battle either, obviously." He looked pensive for a moment.

"Edmund?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who were you expecting in the tent yesterday? You looked really surprised when you saw me."

"Oh, uh. No one." I rolled my eyes. _Sure..._ "Fine, fine. I thought you were a nymph." I raised my eyebrows. _A nymph? What?_

"That's it? Vraiment?*"

"Ignis, to be specific." I shuddered.

"You mean the creepy one that's always following the Witch? Why her?"

"Well, when I was with, uh, Jadis..." He started to fidget, obviously uncomfortable." Ignis made it quite clear she didn't like me. Hell, she even burned me with just her hands! So I guess I thought, she'd be back to set me on fire or something."

I flinched. _Fire... _"Oh, guess that makes sense."

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

"You flinched." He pointed out, his eyebrows raising again.

"It's nothing." Edmund poked my arm.

"Tell. It's an order from the king!" He grinned.

"Future king." I smiled back.

"Fine, then it's an order from the prince. You can't ignore royalty."

"Geez, alright, I just, don't like fire..."

"Why? Is it because of Ignis?"

"No. My house burned down. At least, I think it did."

"You _think_?" I swallowed.

"It's hard to explain..."

"I don't have anything else to do." He shrugged. "So tell!"

"Well, I," _How do you explain this? _"I was coming home-"

"Where from?" He pulled at a piece of grass, twisting it around his finger.

"My cousin's house, where the Resistance met." He looked surprised, but didn't say anything. I continued. "And, when I arrived at my house, all seemed normal. My mother was there. Near ten or eleven, people came." My insides twisted. "She looked out the window and started pushing me out the back door. She told me to run and not come back. I started to panic, and tried to get back in my house. She kicked me, locked the door, and told me she loved me." I stopped, realizing I was slightly shaking. I flinched when Edmund put his hand on my back.

"Calm down." I nodded, feeling stupid. _Man up! _

"So I started to run and, I-I, looked back after a few meters and saw she had lighted a match and had set the house on fire. I heard noise and she disappeared. Later, I heard shots and a scream." His eyes widened. "But I kept going. I started to hear footsteps, and ran faster until I hit my head on something hard, and woke up in Narnia."

"That's intense. I'm sorry I brought it up..." I tried to smile.

"I needed to get it out." He looked confused.

"You haven't told anyone else? Not even Orieus?"

"I gave him an edited version, Wynn was in the room."

"Ah... Well-"

"Your majesty! Lady Leah! Come quickly! Hurry!" We both turned around as a small faun in battle armor came in, clearly out of breath.

"What's wrong?", asked Ed.

"Is it an attack? Ambush?" I asked. The faun stared at me as if he was outraged by the mere mention of such a thing.

"No! Of course not! The camp is too secure, and-" Edmund coughed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh! It's the White Witch! She's here! She wishes to to speak to Aslan!" Edmund paled and looked uneasy. The faun turned to me, expecting an answer. So I gave him one.

"We'll be there. Now, where's Orieus?"

* * *

**Phew! I finally got around to writing this! Hope y'all didn't get TOO confused (the book's set in 1943, btw). Originally, I wanted Leah to be English, but too many people do that. Same thing for being American. And since I know nothing about Canada or Australia, so, voilà! Oh! And I found someone who looks more like how I imagine Leah than the other one. Her name's Mackenzie Foy (she played young Murphy in Interstellar).**

**Hrrr,**

**The Fain**

***Vraiment means Really?**

**** Mon Diex means My God!**


End file.
